footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group H
Group H of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group H consists of six teams: Albania, Andorra, France, Iceland, Moldova and Turkey, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Yılmaz Çalhanoğlu |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër |attendance=11,730 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=B. Bjarnason Kjartansson |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=1,854 |referee=Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ambros |goals2=Griezmann Varane Giroud Mbappé |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance=10,042 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kaldırım Tosun Ayhan |goals2= |stadium=New Eskişehir Stadium, Eskişehir |attendance=29,456 |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Sadiku Balaj Abrashi |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=1,373 |referee=Filip Glova (Slovakia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Umtiti Giroud Mbappé Griezmann |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=64,538 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} ---- |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Guðmundsson |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Armaș |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee=Bojan Pandžić (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ayhan Ünder |goals2= |stadium=Büyükşehir Stadium, Konya |attendance= |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Cikalleshi Ramadani |goals2= |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance= |referee=Ville Nevalainen (Finland) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Mbappé Ben Yedder Thauvin Zouma |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance= |referee=Fran Jović (Croatia) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=R. Sigurðsson |goals2=Toköz |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 9 goals scored in 3 matches, for an average of 3 goals per match (as of 22 March 2019). Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group H Category:2018–19 in Albanian football Category:2018–19 in Andorran football Category:2018–19 in French football Category:2018–19 in Moldovan football Category:2018–19 in Turkish football Category:2019–20 in Turkish football